A Colored Christmas
by Gadget101
Summary: One-shots for the PowerPuffs on Christmas with their counterparts. Reds, Blues, Greens and My Purples. These are presents for EmoScene, Snipper The Ripper, Demoness6, Cruelistnightmare, Friedseeweed, Buttercupnbutch4ever, ImASuperman, and Many more... I hope you guys like this. EmoScene present is first BTW. MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD!
1. A Purple Christmas

_**EMOSCENE'S Present**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_** A Purple Christmas:**_

_**Two Surprises**_

_**December 24,Christmas Eve, 9:45 P.M**_

"Blade Stop It!" A Brown haired Beauty yelled.

"I'm not doing anything." A Browned haired hunk laughed.

"This is the last time I wear a dress for you..." The Purple eyed girl said with anger while she began to walk away down the icy sidewalk in her thigh high leather boots.

"Babe, I'm sorry!" He yelled running after her. He grabbed her hand, making her turn around. She snatched her hand away.

"No you're not. I keep telling you stop and you keep doing it." She said getting mad.

"Keep doing what? This..." He said before lifting his index finger up, when he did this a gust of wind came and lifted up The Brunette's midnight purple dress, showing her purple laced underwear. She brought her dress back down and started yelling again...

"You play too fucking much, Stop It!" She said walking away again. Snowflakes started to fall from the pitch black sky, as the Browned haired Hunk known as Blade started running after her again...

"Blaze Wait! I'm Sorry! Don't be mad! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" He yelled finally catching up to her and wrapping his arms around his love known as Blaze.

"Let me go. I don't want to talk to you, I'm Mad at you." She said trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go.

"I don't want you to mad at me..." He said pulling her close, and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Blade stop..." She said trying to hold back a smile.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Then, No." He said still nuzzling his nose into her neck. It was now snowing and the street lights were on. The two were standing in on the sidewalk, under a tree. Blade still holding Blaze. Neither one of them knowing that there was something special up above...

_**December 24, Christmas Eve, 10:15 P.M** _

"Okay, Okay, I forgive you. Now will you stop." Blaze said, finally forgiving Blade for acting like a pervert.

"YaY." Blade said in a childish voice. Blaze laughed and looked up at the snow falling. She saw the what was up in the tree but didn't say anything. She fixed her mini leather jacket. She turned and faced Blade who was looking up, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Blaze giggled, getting Blade's attention...

"What's so funny?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing, Just...Just come here..." Blaze said sticking her hand. Blade just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her hand. She pulled him closer and looked into his royal purple colored eyes while he looked into her Lilac Purple colored eyes.

"I really hate it that you're taller then me." Blaze said still looking into his eyes.

"And I hated how you saw the mistletoe and my lips are still lonely..." He said touching foreheads with her, making her heart shape in the middle.

"You saw it?" She said, not losing contact.

"Uh-huh, now come here..." He said crashing his against hers...

_**December 24, Christmas Eve, 11:30 P.M**_

It got colder outside, and The two were cuddling on the couch in their Purple and white house...

"Blade, Stop. You had enough already." Blaze said laughing...

"...But there so addicting..." He said whining.

"No. No more." She said trying to get up, but Blade just pulled her back down.

"Please..." He said in a baby voice.

"No..."

"One more, just one more Please..." He begged. Blaze rolled her eyes...

"Fine, you can have '_One'_ more." She said giving him one purple wrapped kiss chocolate. Blade smiled and unwrapped the chocolate. Blaze put the bowl of kisses somewhere Blade couldn't find them and then sat back down next to him.

"You know what's more addicting then chocolate..." He said finishing the kiss chocolate.

"What?" Blaze said, turning her body to face him.

"You and your sweet kisses..." He said climbing on of top her. She blushed and gave him a kiss. And That simple kiss turned into a long passionate one...

_**December 25, CHRISTMAS DAY, 7:00 A.M**_

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful." Blade whispered into his lover's ear. He smiled when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Merry Christmas, Handsome." she said smiling at him. They were in their bedroom. Blade was on the side of the bed and Blaze was in the bed laying on her side.

"you ready for your present?" Blade asked. Blaze just smiled at him. He took that as a yes and without warning Blade picked up Blaze, who was wearing nothing but a long sleeved shirt and and black short shorts.

"Blade put me down. It's to early for this." Blaze whined crossing her arms, while he was holding bridal style.

"I'll put you down when get there..." He said stopping, and then looking down at her...

"Okay?"

"Okay..." She whispered looking away so he wouldn't see her blush.

They finally made it to the leaving room. Blade sat Blaze down on the couch and picked her present up from under the tree.

"Here." He said giving to her. It was a small squared, it was wrapped in a cartoon snowman wrapping paper. Blaze bit her bottom lip and looked down at the box.

"What's wrong?" Blade asked with concern in his voice.

"Umm...Blade I have to tell you something first." She said looking at him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm..." She said before, smiling a bit.

"Blade, I'm..." She paused dramatically...

"I'm Pegers." She said smiling at him. His eyes with wide, with happiness. He started smiling...

"Are you serious?" He said happily. She nodded her head. Blade looked into her eyes and at her stomach, and then at her eyes again and back at her stomach and then her eyes...

**Several minutes later... **

Stomach...

Eyes...

Stomach...

Eyes...

Stom...

"Blade stop staring at me like that, you're making me uncomfortable." she said taking him out of his processing state. She started opening the gift he gave her.

Blade got on the ground, on one knee and waited for her to finished opening it. Blaze unwrapped a dark purple felted box. She looked up at him and smiled before opening it. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled and attacked Blade with hug. Blade fell on his back with Blaze on top.

"Blaze..."

"Yes." She said looking at him.

"Will you Marry Me?" He said with a smile on his face. And with no hesitation at all she said...

"YES! YES! a million times YES!" She nearly screamed, giving Blade a long passionate kiss. When they parted, Blade was smiling...

"Wow! I should have proposed to you long time ago if I knew you were kiss me like that." He said laying on the ground, looking like he was in la-la land. Blaze giggled at him.

"Get up.." She said.

Blaze was about to walk back in the room when Blade got up and stopped her.

"Wait..." Blade said. He took the box out of her hand and took out a _Purple_ Amethyst _Diamond Ring, _and slipped it on her finger. He touched foreheads with making a heart in the middle.

"Mistletoe..." He sang. Blaze rolled her eyes and smiled at her fiancé. She did stood up on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss. They laughed a little during the kiss, but it just shows how comfortable they are around each other.

When they parted, Blade smiled and said...

"I Love You."

"I Love You Too." Blaze said giggling. Blade then bend down to Blaze's stomach and whispered...

"And I Love You..." and then kissed it, Making Blaze laugh...

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Did you like it, yep this is for all you purple puff and ruff lovers out there. This is a present for EmoScene, since she love the purples so much, XD! ! ! ! ! ! I hoped you liked it.**

**The Next one is for the Blue Puff and Ruff Lovers out there. The Blue's Chapter is a present is for Demoness6 since I know How much loves Bubbles. XD!**

**Anyways...**

**Don't Forget To Reveiw...**

**_Till Next Time..._  
**

**_Smiles and A Happy Freakin New Year! *XD*_**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

_Sorry for any misspelled names, and errors in the story._

_I do not the RRB or the PPG. Just My OC's and the Plot..._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	2. A Blue Christmas

**_Demoness6 Present_**

**Chapter 2**

**A Blue Christmas:**

**A SnowFall Anniversary **

"Boomie, Come on I want to see it before it's too late!" Crystal Blue eyed Blonde yelled.

"I'm coming, Bubby just hold on!" Ocean eyed Blonde fellow yelled coming downstairs.

"Is he in bed?" The Beautiful Blonde asked.

"Yes." The man said smiling. Then as if on cue a knock came to the door. The crystal eyed beauty skipped over to the door and opened it. A Girl with silky brown hair that stop at her shoulder blades, freckles that danced across her face and a beautiful smile on her face, bright blue eyes.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Jojo." She greeted politely. The man and the woman smiled at her cheerfully.

"Hey Martha." The Bubbly Blonde said. The girl known as Martha stepped in the house as the to adults step out.

"You know what to do?" The Blonde said acting serious now. Martha nodded her head.

"Okay, call us if anything goes wrong." she said while walking off, the handsome blonde fellow putting his arm around her...

_**December 24, Christmas Eve, 10:15 P.M**_

In the Townsville park, a couple were skating on the lake that had frozen over. A Crystal Blue eyed beauty skating with her handsome blonde haired love.

"Boomer stop, you're going to make me fall." She giggled.

"Don't worry if you fall, I'll catch you." He whispered in her ear, making her blush and giggling even more. Boomer looked up and saw what his love was waiting for. He took her hand...

"Bubbles Look Up." He whispered in to her ear. She obeyed and looked only to have a breath taking away. Not only did see finally get to see what she wanted but, she got to she something that was special too...

"OH BOOMIE! ! ! !" She said giving him a hug while tears of joy ran down her face...

_**December 24, Christmas Eve, 10:20 P.M** _

As They stared up at the sky, they saw snow falling as they saw the writing in the sky fade away under the north star. That's the reason why they came here. Bubbles wanted to see the snow fall from the starry sky as the North star shined brighter then all the others. Boomer wanted to take her out somewhere special but she refused.

The writing in the sky on the other hand, Bubbles was surprised about. She couldn't stop hugging Boomer after she saw what he did.

**_Happy _****Anniversary**

**My Bubbly Bubbles**

**I LOVE YOU **

**and **

**Merry Christmas... **

She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of it. She let go of Boomer and stood on her tippy-toes and gave her Sweet Husband a warm kiss.

"I love you two Boomie, and happy anniversary." She said after they parted. She gave him a hug again. Boomer smiled And hugged her back.

_**December 25, CHRISTMAS DAY, 7:02 A.M**_**  
**

"WAKE UP! It's Chwistmas!" A little boy toddler with cobalt blue eyes and golden blonde messy hair. He jumped up and down in the trying to wake up the two in the bed.

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! MOMMY! DADDY! Wake UP! IT's CHWISTMAS!" He Yelled at them. There was shuffling in the sheets before to figures arose.

"MERRY CHWISTMAS!" The toddler yelled with excitement. The toddler jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Boomer can you go see what he's doing please." A sleepy blonde said sweetly.

"Sure." A Ocean blue eyed man said giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Love you." She said, before he left.

"I Love you too." he said leaving the room and going down the hall, leading to the living room. There in the living room was a four year old toddler, wearing superman pajamas and a pacifier in his mouth. He was looking down at the present under the Christmas tree.

"Blake..." He said kneeling down by his son. the toddler named Blake bent down and picked up a present and gave it to him. And then Blake picked up two more and started walking back to the room, his Boomer shrug his shoulders and followed behind him.

When they were in the room, Blake noticed his mom was in the bathroom. So Father and son waited...

"Aaaahhh! OH MY GOD I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!" A scream said from the bathroom. It scared the two. Soon there was a long pause and then the door opened revealing a happy, smiling blonde.

"Bubbles what happened?" He asked with a worry face. Bubbles sat on the bed next to her son and husband who was laying down.

"Well..." She began.

"Blade finally proposed and they are going to have a baby together." She said smiling at him. Boomer was smiling.

"Finally, I thought it would be forever for those two, to take their relationship to the next level." Bubbles giggled...

"Here Mommy." Blake said giving her a present. Bubbles smiled...

"Thank you baby." She said. Everybody began to open their gift...

Blake: A NERF Gun

Boomer: A gold watch

Bubbles: a real pearl necklace.

"Merry Chwistmas!" Blake said, shooting a NERF Dart at the wall...

* * *

**Well Merry Christmas to you too, Blake...**

**I'm Hoped you guys like this. Especially the Blue Puff and Ruff lovers. The next one is for the green puff and ruff out there. Thanks for reading it...**

**Oh and I need two boy names and one girl name for the greens, so if you can give me some names in your review...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and A HAPPY NEW YEAR! *XD***

* * *

_Sorry for any errors in the story._

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG. just my OC's and the plot. _


	3. A Green Christmas

**A present for Snipper the Ripper, FriedSeeweed, & Butch' s girl**

**Chapter 3**

**Green Christmas:**

**A Triplet Christmas**

**December 24, 9:00 P.M**

The smell of bake cookies were in the air. You could hear giggling and laughter.

In a kitchen, you could see a beautiful woman, with black silky hair that reached below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a dark emerald green and she had a bright smile on her face. She was taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

A little girl with forest green eyes and jet black hair came in the kitchen. She was wearing joker pajamas. She was giggling, which caught the lady's attention. She turned around and smiled at the three year old toddler.

"Hey, baby girl." She said picking her up and putting her on the counter.

"You made cookies for Santa?!" The little toddler asked cheerfully. The woman smiled at her baby.

"Yes, Butterfly."

"YAY!" The little toddler named Butterfly cheered. She started to watch her mom, finish with the cookies...

**_December 24, 9:20p.m, Christmas Eve_**

"Dada..." A boy with messy black hair and lime green eyes called out, while he looked around the room. He had on Robin pajamas.

"Chwis?" A voice said, as a door opened. A boy with a mixture of forest green and emerald green colored eyes. He had short and spiky hair. He was wearing Batman pajamas and was walking toward his brother...

"Huh?"

"Where' s Dada?"

"I don't know." The little messy haired boy named Chris said, while shrugging.

"Hey, Bawry? Chwis? Where's Daddy?" Butterfly asked coming in the room. The boys just shrugged and continued looking around the room...

A tall, muscular figure with forest green eyes and spiky black hair came behind the three year old triplets.

"Hahahahahaha!" They laughed/ screamed, as the figure grabbed them and landed in the bed. The figure landed on his back, the short spiky haired boy named Barry landed on the left arm, Chris landed on the right and Butterfly on the figures chest.

"DADA!" They all yelled with happiness. They hugged the figure now known as their father...

"Hey!" He greeted back happily. They all hugged him and he hugged them back. They were all laughing and playing. This kept going till they all drifted off to sleep...

_**December 24, 10:00 P.M, Christmas Eve** _

The woman, Sat the plate of cookies down with a glass of milk down beside it. She knew if she didn't then her baby girl would probably have a fit.

She laughed at the thought of Butterfly throwing a fit. While she wasn't looking someone snuck their hands around Her waist, and pulled her close them.

"Butch, let me go." She said trying to get out of the man name Butch, grip.

"No way..." He said hugging her tighter.

"Why not?" She asked trying to get out of grip still...

"You have to give me a kiss first..." He said turning Her around. He had a smirk plastered across his face. She just rolled her eyes and then looked into his forest green eyes.

"You and that got Damn smirk..."

"I think my smirk is smexy..." He said moving his face closer, so close that their noses are touching.

"Whatever..." She said blushing a little...

"Awe, wittle Buttercup, blushing." Butch said still smirking. The woman named Buttercup, rolled her eyes and crashed her lips against his, to shut him up...

_**December 25, 7:09 A.M, CHRISTMAS DAY!**_

"YAY!" The toddlers screamed while the ran down the stairs. Their spiky haired father followed them...

"I got a bat!" Chris said cheerfully, while swinging his inflatable bat around.

"I got a sword!" Barry said, swinging his inflatable sword around, stabbing the air.

"I got a Hammer!" Butterfly yelled excitedly while chasing her brother Chris around with her inflatable hammer.

"She' s just as aggressive as you were." Burch whispered to Buttercup, while still looking at their triplets chasing each other, forgetting about their other presents.

"Aaaahhh!" The boys screamed/laughed while chasing each other...

"And they are as psycho as you are..." She said smirking.

"Love you..." Butch said pulling Buttercup close.

"I Love you too..." She said giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I' m going to whack you!"

* * *

**I finished it. Woohoo! XD, I hoped you like it. This is for all green puff and ruff lovers out there. Next is The reds and then the last chapter is Happy New years. So keep a look out...**

**And thank you FreezingLightLullaby for giving the names for their kids, ^_^! ! ! ! ! !**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and A Happy New Year *XD***

* * *

_Sorry for the errors In the story_

_ I do not own the PPG or the RRB. Just my OC' s and the plot._


	4. A Red Christmas

**Chapter 4**

**A Red Christmas **

**Bloom' s Christmas Wish**

**December 24, 10:59 P.M, Christmas Eve**

A woman with long red auburn hair was running around trying to catch a little infant who refuse to go to sleep.

"Bloom! Come here baby!" She yelled out for the little toddler,named Bloom. The little three year old baby, found a closet. Bloom had long red hair and rosy red eyes. She close the closet behind her and kept quiet.

"Bloom, come on baby. If you don't come out. You won't get cookie..." She teased. Bloom covered her mouth, trying so hard not to giggle or laugh.

Ring!Ring!Ring!

"Hello." The rosy pink eyed woman said answering her phone. A smile lit up her face, when she heard the person on the other side.

"Hey, honey..." She said walking away. Bloom saw this and came out of hiding and quietly floated behind her Mom.

**December 24, 11:10 P.M Christmas Eve**

"Again..." The red headed woman said. There was a pause and then the woman sighed sadly.

"She' s going to be mad at you, she already doesn't want to go to bed..." Another pause...

"Yes, I already tried the cookies thing..." She said giggling a little. A chuckle was heard over the phone.

"Fine, but if she starts crying, I'm going to hurt you when you come home..." She said giggling. She turned around and called out to Bloom who was peeking around the corner. The woman squatted down and said...

"Bloom baby, it's Daddy..." She said holding the phone out. Bloom smiled and ran over to her and grabbed the phone excitedly.

"Daddy!" She said cheerfully. Bloom ran off to her room with the phone. She had a smile on Her face.

"Daddy?" She said with the smile still on her face.

_"Yes, baby girl." _a husky voice said on the other side of the phone.

"When are you coming home?" Bloom asked sitting on her bed. You could hear a sigh and then...

_"I' m going to be home late again..." _He said sadly. He didn't like making his little girl sad.

"But..." Bloom said sadly.

_"I know I' m sorry. how about when I come home we can go where you want, after you open your presents. Okay?" _He said trying to cheer up Bloom.

"Okay..." She said a little happy.

_"Cheer up, Be my big little girl, OK?"_

"uh huh..."

_"Love you, Bloom." _

"Wuve you too Daddy." She said before hanging up. Bloom walked out of her room and went back to her mommy.

**December 25, 12:00 A.M, CHRISTMAS DAY **

The jiggle of a door knob was heard in the house. The door opened revealing a man with red auburn hair that was in a low ponytail, and blood red colored eyes. He quietly closed the door behind him and went over to the Christmas tree that was lit up with colorful lights. He puts something under the tree and smiled before going upstairs.

He opened up a mixed red and pink door and saw a little red headed toddler sleeping soundly in her bed. He went and gave her kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Baby girl..." He whispered before leaving.

He then walked in a bed room revealing a red head watching T.V while, laying on her stomach and hugging a pillow...

He took off his tie and sat Down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Babe..." She said going over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then punched him in the arm...

"Ow, What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"I Told you I was going to hurt you, you should have seen how sad she was when she came to give me back the phone. She tried so hard not to cry Brick." She said, saying the last part with sadness.

"Blossom, you don't think I know that. I heard Her on the phone." He said laying down in bed.

"Plus, I made her a promise." He said looking at Blossom. She was going to say something but, it was interrupted by a sweet little voice...

_"Mommy I'm thirsty."_ Blossom walked out the room a minute after, leaving Brick alone. He sighed to himself.

"Luckily I get to spend a whole week with her he said to himself. Blossom then walked back into the room and went to the bathroom. Brick then got up and followed. Blossom was fixing her hair. When she was finished, Brick grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. And nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Brick..."

"Hmmm..."

"Bloom made a wish..."

"What was it?" He asked looking up.

"She wants to see Her daddy again..."

**December 25, 7:20 A.M, Christmas Day **

Bloom was opening her last present, it was the last present her daddy put under tree.

"Mommy, it's a baby doll!" She said with excitement. She ran up to her mommy and showed her.

"Awe, she's pretty, just like you." She said giving a kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming?" She said messing with the doll's hair. Blossom smiled.

"He's coming soon, mama don't worry." The both of them were fully dress. Blossom said she had a surprise for her...

"Go get your jacket, and come back okay."

"Okay!" Bloom said running upstairs. That' s when the front door opened and A man in a black leather coat and red cap that was covered with snow.

"Hey" Blossom said going over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Where is she?" He asked only to have his question answered.

"Mommy can I have som...DADDY!" Bloom said Running over him. He picked her up and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Bloom." Bloom wrapped her little hands around his neck and gave him a tight hug...

"Merry Chwistmas, Daddy..."

* * *

**Her wish came true! Awe! Well I hope all you red Puff and Ruff lovers liked this. The next chapter is the last, it's called Happy New Year. Make sure you pay attention to the authors note. **

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and A Happy New Year * XD***

* * *

_Sorry for any errors in the story_

_ I don' t own the PPG or The RRB. Just my OC' S and the plot._


	5. HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Chapter 5**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR:**

**Siblings Get together**

_Laughter cut through the cold December air_

"You can't Catch me..." Bloom tease Blake.

"Oh Yeah, Watch me!" The blue eyed toddler laughed and started to Chase after the red headed three year old.

* * *

"Mommy I want a hotdog." Butterfly told her green eyed mother. She just smiled at hurt and gave her one.

"Thank you." She said sitting down on the log next to her mom.

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Chris after his his dad jumped out of the brushes, scaring him half to death.

"Hahahahahaha!" Little three year old Barry was laughing his little butt off.

"Shud up! it's not funny!" He yelled at his brother.

"Yes it is!" He said through his laughter. Chris growled at him, making his dad chuckle. Chris was about to pounce on his brother, but his dad picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, while his brother followed behind still laughing.

* * *

"Oh, marshmallows." Blaze said making her blonde sister jump. She then looked over and saw her browned hair sister and smiled.

"Blaze, you're here." She squealed and then hugged her.

"Hey, there's my pregnant little sister." Blossom said coming over and sitting next to Blaze, who was snacking on marshmallows.

"I see you're having a craving for marshmallows." Buttercup said while taking a bit of a hotdog. Blaze rolled her eyes playfully, before stuffing a marshmallow in her mouth.

* * *

"Hey, Bro!" Boomer said greeting his brother.

"Hey Blade!" Brick said.

"Hey guys!" Blade said High fiving his brothers.

"You wanna soda." Brick said pulling a soda out of the cooler. Blade grabbed the soda and opened it.

"Do you guys know what you're going to name the child?" Boomer asked taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"A girl Beauty. If it' s a boy...then I have no idea..." Blade said, before drinking his coke. Boomer and Blade, chuckled and shook their heads.

"DADDY!" Bloom yelled making all them turn their heads.

"Come and see the Fiweworks!" Bloom she yelled before running off with the others to the top of the hill with the others...

* * *

**December 31, 11:59 P.M, New Year Eve **

Brick came to the top of the hill and picked Bloom up and put her on his shoulders. He walked over held Blossom by the waist.

The triplets stood in front of their parents and waited for the fireworks. Butch snuck his arm around, Buttercup's waist and pulled her close.

Blake went over and got picked over by Bubbles. Boomer came and hugged her from behind making her smile...

Blade snuck up behind Blaze and grabbed her from behind, making her jump a little. When she realized who it was, she relaxed and smiled.

Then They all began the count down...

**_10_**

**_9_**

**_8_**

**_7_**

**_6_**

**_5_**

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

They all screamed as colorful fireworks filled the dark January sky.

**January 1st, 12:00A.M **

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, I hope you like the final chapter sorry for the errors. Now This is what I want to ask you guys and gals...**

**1. Should I write a story about my purples Blaze and Blade?(if so look down at question two)**

**2. If I write the story, then I' m going to need a co- author, so first reviewer on this Chapter, I will P.M you and see what you say...**

** I write this story then I'm going to need OC' s people, so send me a P.M if you want to be one...**

**In other words, if you don't care about the stuff up above, which I hope you do care about...Review about the chapter and move on...**

**Anyways...**

**Don't forget to Review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG. Just my OC's and the plot._

_Sorry for the errors in the story. _


End file.
